


A Movie and A Blanket

by alwaysemmerdale



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Brief mentions of Aaron's past, Fluff, Just a bit silly, M/M, Soppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysemmerdale/pseuds/alwaysemmerdale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert are just friends- friends that happen to be in love with each other. They watch a movie one cold afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Movie and A Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little addition to A New Hoodie- thought we all need a bit of fluff.

The village was quiet that afternoon as the inhabitants huddled together inside: in the pub, in David's shop, in the new village hall. It was Robert's favourite time of the year: Winter was slowly loosing its grip on the village, receding into the background and letting Spring creep forward, cautiously and gradually, to survey the damage and bring everything back to life. Robert liked that thought, the idea that Winter can do it's worst but Spring will always step forwards, no matter what. Robert had left his jacket behind this morning; admittedly rather optimistically seeing as he was now clinging to his coffee cup to stop his fingers getting frostbite. The clear blue sky and the shining sun had been misleading: from the safety of his room the day had looked warm and it could have been mistaken for peak summer. Robert supposed there was irony there somewhere: the great Robert Sugden, tricked by the shining sun. _God I must be getting old_ , Robert had thought to himself, _philosophising over the fucking weather_. Hence Robert was distracted as he walked through the village, shivering in his jumper and cursing his decision to leave his leather jacket behind. He was only broken out of his trance when he was greeted by Aaron,  
"Mate you almost knocked me flying, lucky I don't give you a smack for that," the younger man sounded cross but his eyes were warm and he had a small smile on his face- _he was doing better-_ Robert thought _ _-_ he seemed calmer, almost contented, if that's possible for a man who had been through so much.  
"_You just try it," Robert countered with a grin, appreciating the look of Aaron in his bobble hat and puffy jacket- _God he's adorable_ -Robert thought before pushing it to the back of his mind-  _that's not how you think about a 'friend'_ , he silently scolded himself.

Robert and Aaron's relationship was something that Robert had never experienced before- it was friendship, true friendship built on trust, understanding, and somewhere, under all the confusion of the past, there was love. Robert had never really been 'friends', if you can call it that, with anyone before; he had usually just turned on the charm when he wanted something: a promotion, a new car, a new contact. But Robert didn't want anything from Aaron and that's what shocked him: he hadn't realised that he was capable of such pure feelings, such honest feelings. Of course even these feelings weren't free from complications; Robert had seen to that with months of manipulation, lies and spiteful words, but he was willing to spend the rest of his life making up for past mistakes, if that's how long it took.

"You off anywhere important or do you want to come watch a movie with me? It's freakin' freezing out here and you don't have a jacket on."  
Robert smiled, silently acknowledging the role reversal- usually Robert was the one fussing over Aaron.  
"Yeah, go on then, I guess I can spare a few hours from my busy schedule," Robert teased, feigning hesitation even though they both knew that there was nothing that Robert would rather do than spend time with Aaron.

Aaron and Robert had walked back to the pub together, companionably, nodding 'afternoon' to the other villagers who didn't bat an eyelid at the two lads walking side by side- everyone knew that they were 'friends'. From then the day had taken on a dreamlike quality for Robert, starting when Aaron had entered the back room of the pub and taken his thick coat off to reveal his hoodie- the one Robert had brought him a few weeks ago.  
"Hey, you're wearing the hoodie!" Robert had a silly grin on his face and Aaron replied gruffly,  
"Shut up you soppy old git, it's warm and we're not all as eager as you to get hypothermia," but he'd kept the hoodie on just the same.  
Robert was stupidly glad about Aaron wearing the hoodie: it meant that Robert had been helpful, it meant that in some way he'd communicated his feelings for Aaron, and Aaron had appreciated it. The urge to protect Aaron had grown in the older man since he'd found out all the dreadful details of Aaron's past, and his love for the younger man had grown as he witnessed how strong he was, how brave he was.  
Aaron had then sunk down onto the sofa, patting the spot next to him in invitation as Robert had stood rather awkwardly next to it, feeling too big for the room all of a sudden. Aaron had noticed this, of course he had, he knew every expression that crossed Robert's face: he could practically read the older man's thoughts.  
"So what do you want to watch?" Aaron had asked, only to receive the answer he knew would be coming,  
"Whatever you want," Robert just wanted Aaron to be happy and comfortable.  
Aaron had put a film on and snuggled down onto the sofa, a beer in hand, covered by a blanket. Aaron looked very young as he snuggled in the blanket and Robert had smiled at the sight, happy to see Aaron looking so safe and warm.  
Aaron threw the blanket over Robert's legs:  
"Come 'ere you still look freezing," Aaron had said, taking Robert's hand in his and pulling him closer to him so they were leaning against each other.  
"Your hands are like ice, why the hell didn't you have a jacket on earlier?"  
"Who are you, my mother?" Robert had retorted and Aaron had smacked his arm lightly before taking both of Robert's hands in his and holding them tightly under the blanket.

Somehow during the movie the two men had become entangled: Aaron had his head resting on Robert's chest, their legs entwined and reaching the other end of the small sofa. It had been a natural and gradual shift, subconscious and easy. Robert had an arm over Aaron's shoulder and if he tilted his head slightly his lips would touch Aaron's hair, free of gel today and sweetly curled on top.  
"You know Robert I'm going to have to give you back this hoodie," Aaron had mumbled halfway though the film.  
"Why? Aaron I thought you liked it? What's brought this on? Aaron?" Robert was panicking because Aaron had fallen silent. The older man worried that maybe he'd pushed Aaron too far, maybe buying Aaron a present was too much,  _did friends not do that?_   In reality Aaron was feeling silly,  
"It's just, when you gave it to me it... Well it smelt like you and now I've been wearing it a lot and it's been washed and... Well... Sorry I'm being stupid... Must be the beer..."  
Robert stopped Aaron's babbling with a light kiss on the head.  
_Shit, friends don't do that_ , he'd thought before deciding that he didn't care what 'friends' do: he was in love with Aaron for God's sakes.  
"Aaron you're so cute," Robert had said, noticing the blush rising on Aaron's cheeks, not helped by the second kiss that Robert planted on his hair.  
"Shut up and watch the film," Aaron had said gruffly, his throat suddenly tight because he could call Robert Sugden a 'friend' all he liked but he knew that he was in love with the man.


End file.
